Show Me
by VitaminH2O-Energy
Summary: "Sex is a sensation caused by temptation when a guy puts his location in a girl's destination to increase the population of the human generation do you understand the explanation or do you need a demonstration?"An unexperienced girl goes to her last resort. Main Pairing is SakxNar but mentions of SakxSas. Rated M for crude language, sex, alcohol, sexual language, and humor.
1. Meet Me

"Oh I'm so happy! I think I'm gonna cry!" It had to be the nth time she heard her mother say that exact same phrase this morning, followed by the occasional snaps and flashes from her disposable camera. She hated thinking about how the woman would act at prom or graduation or worse her wedding. She scoffed at the latter. A wedding would mean that she actually had a shot at getting engaged which required a relationship which would require a boyfriend which she was currently lacking. Actually, lacking wouldn't be the word she'd use to describe her love life. "Nonexistent" hit the target a little more closely. She snapped out of her thoughts at her mother's soft hands grabbing her by her shoulders and smiling down at her. "I am so proud of you!" she beamed.

"Mom. It's just the first day of senior year. Give it a rest please. You're starting to get worry lines on your forehead." Sakura said smiling despite her mother's crazy fit of tears and memory making. "If you keep snapping photos you won't have any for the more important things like prom or graduation." _Or my social funeral. _"I don't understand why you just don't use a digital camera anyway instead of spending all your money on these old Polaroid cameras."

Her mother placed her treasured camera on top of the refrigerator, eyes never leaving the gadget as if it'd get up and run off, before turning back to the meal she was cooking. "Those things are too much." She stated stirring. "They'll either delete or the camera will stop working. Polaroids are forever and are safe in my album for when you want a trip down memory lane."

"Trust me. There's nothing important that I want to remember from my years at Konoha High School. The sooner this year is over, the sooner my life can actually begin." Sakura said biting into her apple.

"Don't be in a rush to grow up Sakura. It's not as fun as it seems." Her mother clicked her tongue. "Besides, I know these last three years have been pretty rough but it's your last year! Senior year is always the best year! You get away with so much and there's all the senior activities. Trust me, before you know it, you'll be walking across that stage accepting your diploma."

Sakura opened her mouth to voice how eager she would be awaiting that moment when the kitchen door flew open revealing her best friend. Ino Yamanaka was widely known for making an entrance, literally, and it never surprised when the blonde just so happened to suddenly pop up at the most random moments but apparently her mother still wasn't use to it after knowing the girl since age seven.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Ms. Haruno breathed clutching her heart, "What have I told you about not knocking?"

Ino smiled that loveable smile before pulling up a chair at the table and sitting down. "I'm sorry Ms. Haruno. I forget so easily besides I'm like family. I might as well have my own key." She said flipping her golden ponytail over her shoulder.

Sakura stood up abruptly before her mother could go into another long rant about her proud she was of them. "Actually, mom it's getting kind of late and I need to get there before all of the good parking spots are taken so can I have my car keys?" the pinkette asked outstretching her hands towards her mother. Ms. Haruno tugged at her apron hesitantly before giving her daughter a sad smile.

"Don't you ride the school bus? It is the first day and all-"

"Mom, we had this conversation last night. I'm practically an adult now so it's time for you to trust me especially with my own car which you gladly took the liberty of restricting my use of the entire summer." Sakura said holding her hand out again. "Keys please."

"Yeah, besides Ms. Haruno, riding the school bus as a senior is torture I wouldn't subject even my worst enemies to. All those freshman and the bus is always wet and muddy and hot and slimy and then I'll feel slimy and itchy and just bleh!" Ino added. Sakura's mom visibly shuddered before digging in the cookie jar and handing her daughter her car keys.

"Drive safe. Go the speed limit. Don't use your phone and drive. Oh, and don't forget to use your turn signals. Oh and don't forget your seatbelts! You know what? I think I should check the airbags." Ms. Haruno said.

"Mom, I got it! Ok, I love you good bye!" Sakura interrupted before pushing her best friend out of the door. Once the kitchen door closed behind them, Ino sighed in relief.

"Finally," she breathed.

"Not yet." Sakura said looking back at the kitchen window. She knew her overprotective mother all too well. The yellow curtains pulled aside and revealed her mother's curious face. Sakura smiled and gave her mother a reassuring wave before her mother accepted the response and returned to her cooking. "Now, we're good." She said walking around to the driver's side.

"I take it she was laying the emotions on pretty thick this morning." Ino stated putting on her seatbelt. The blonde surfed through radio stations before finding one that suited her tastes and nodding in satisfaction.

"Yeah, she was all emotional about it being our last year and what not." Sakura said pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. "Actually, she says the same thing every year."

"She's right though. This is our last fucking year at this shit hole of a school, Sak! We're seniors!" Ino exclaimed. _And she's off._ The blonde turned to look at her friend only to note that her level of excitement was nowhere near her own. "Why can I sense that you're not as excited about this as I am?"

Sakura sighed. "It's just another school year Ino. Only difference is this is our last school year. Besides, you're the one with all the friends. Of course you're excited about it. My only friend is you and half the time you find excuses on why you can't be at school for the day anyway. So when you leave me there it's just an awful experience. But at least we have six periods together this year." Ino remained silent, drumming her fingers on the armrest and looking out the window. "Right?" Sakura asked. "We are in all the same classes right?"

Ino sighed. "I intended on telling you earlier but I got accepted into the internship program at that law firm and in order to attend I have to leave school every day after fourth period."

Sakura gripped the steering wheel. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for the girl. In fact she was ecstatic that her best friend was one step closer to her career choice of being a lawyer. She just hated that her career moves left her awaiting by herself in the vicious hall of their school for two more classes. "That's great Ino."

"You know," Ino started, "you'd have more friends if you'd just go out to parties with me or on the dates I try to set you up on."

Sakura paled before feigning like she was vomiting up her breakfast. "First of all, you know parties aren't my thing. I just don't get the idea of organizing fun. It's like 'come to this place and we're going to listen to this type of music and dance this kind of way and you have to look like this and you can only drink that.' And secondly, I am not going on a blind date! And if those aren't reason enough, my mom would never let me do either of those things. You know how overprotective she is."

"Sakura, adolescents are meant to rebel! So what if you sneak out a couple of times and come in late or in my case very early? Parents expect you to do those things and if they didn't they'd be huge hypocrites because they did the same things when they were are age. Take me for instance, I went out last night to this amazing party, met a guy name Kiba, and had the best sex I've had in about a week." The blonde confessed.

Sakura groaned shaking her head. "How can you just throw your body out to anyone Ino?" she asked. "That's dangerous! You didn't even know the guy!"

"Oh relax Sakura! We were safe and plus I'll never have to see him again so string free sex was perfect for the situation. If you would just give up your virginity already and stop acting like this pristine nun you'd know why I have so much sex and why I'm so happy all the time."

"Ok, first off I'm not that pristine. And it's not like I'm holding it for a special person. I've anticipated it but I'm not gonna give it to some random guy just to get rid of it…besides I still haven't even had my first kiss. How can I expect to jump into bed with a guy when I don't know the first thing about sex or kissing or whatever?" Sakura said pulling into the school's lot.

"God, you're so prude! Just kiss someone and get it over with!" Ino said checking her face in the mirror.

"It's not that simple!" Sakura groaned getting out the car. The air smelled familiar. It was weird to think about it but whenever she got back on campus things just smelled different and felt different. It smelled like a new year."

"Oh my god would you look at those two idiots!" Ino suddenly yelled in aggravation.

Sakura whipped her head towards the source of her friend's aggravation and sighed. There it was. The infamous black foreign car double parked in two parking spots. Everyone on campus knew who that car belong to which was one of the main reasons the owner was allowed to park in such a manner without it getting towed or receiving a ticket. The driver's side door opened revealing a pair of really expensive black leather shoes, the kind you'd hear about being made of real Italian leather. Sakura could actually recall sometime last year what happened to the poor freshman that had accidentally stepped on those Italian leather shoes. Needless to say the poor id had to transfer. Those shoes led to long legs clothed with expensive jeans followed by a silk black dress shirt and that dark hair and even darker eyes. No one could miss the swirling tattoo on his right bicep. No one dared to look him directly in his eyes because that would signify defiance and Sasuke Uchiha didn't like being challenged. His father was loaded and with him being the second heir after his brother the funds and respect had trickled down into his lap. He basically ran the school. Of course much to many students surprise, he did his work and accepted minimal punishments for any wrong doings he may have done but everyone knew that if he didn't want to do something, he wasn't going to do it and no one would be able to force him to. A guy with that much power of course had girls throwing themselves all over him, a trait that Sakura hated. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was jealous but more with the fact that she didn't like how girls threw themselves to the beck and call of a handsome face. On contrary, it was not her who was the fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha but the other way around. Sasuke had done more than enough last year to let her know that he was interested in her but that was a hook that she wasn't biting at.

"Just because his father is rich and powerful doesn't mean he can do whatever the fuck he wants!" Ino yelled furiously. Ino had never liked the guy from the moment she first laid eyes on him. She hated his arrogance and his apathetic and indifferent attitude towards people. She hated it even more that Sakura actually tolerated the guy.

"Ino, I think that's exactly what it means." Sakura said shutting her door and locking it with the key remote. Her eyes trailed to the passenger side of the Uchiha's vehicle to see the door opening. The blonde spiky hair that extended to the nape of his neck gave her a good idea on who the Uchiha's riding companion was, not that anyone really had to guess. Sasuke only allowed two people in his car: his girlfriend and his best friend and Naruto Uzumaki was his best friend. The blonde had his trademark large headphones around his neck probably playing loud music into his pulse. His torso was covered by a loose orange hoodie exposing the slightest bit of his abs and that v cut indent that all the girls went crazy for, not to mention his the tip of what looked to be a dragon tattoo. However, what got Sakura the most was the tip of his black boxers peeking from under his jeans that were held up by a pink hello kitty belt. The boy smirked at something the Uchiha said and Sakura noticed that the corner of his mouth was covered by a bandage.

"That's it I'm going over there!" Ino said strapping her bag on her shoulder and marching in the guy's general direction. Sakura blinked before she actually reacted and chased after her.

"Ino wait!"

Before she knew it, Ino had approached the car and was now in the vicinity of the two. "Hey asshole!" she heard her feisty friend say. _Oh crap._ Sasuke and Naruto both looked at the loudmouth blonde with raised brows and she scoffed. "Of course both of you answer. But, I was talking to the one that owns the fucking Bat mobile over here." she gritted out folding her arms. "I know all that empty space where your brain is supposed to be located makes it hard for you to comprehend the simplest of things but you can't double park you moron!" Sakura ran up and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Ino come on! Let's just go." She noticed that the Uchiha's attention was momentarily affixed on herself but knew better to ignore it.

"Ino, school hasn't even started yet," a voice drawled out slowly causing everyone to eye the blue eyed male leaning against the passenger door frame. "Why are you already acting like a cunt?"

"Nah, I wouldn't use cunt as the adjective. She lacks warmth and depth." Sasuke dragged out looking towards the school uninterestedly. _Here we go._

"Oh my god." Ino said looking at the two guys. "Do people really fall for you…you know despite who you are? A couple of dicks?" Ino turned to face Sakura. "I'm going inside because I can feel my blood pressure rising and my patience thinning. I'll meet you inside." Without another word, the girl turned to face the duo again with scrutinizing eyes. "It's amazing," she said before she walked off, "Out of millions of sperms…you two were the fastest." She shook her head as she entered the back entrance.

Sakura had become used to it by now. The whole back and forth game between the three. Hell, they did it so much that Sakura considered it a part of their morning routine. Turning to leave, she felt a hand grasp her wrist pulling her back. She sighed and turned to face the smirking Uchiha. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Good morning to you too." He said in his monotone stoic voice she knew so well.

"It would be an even better morning if you three could behave yourselves." She said looking between the two of them.

"In our defense, she did approach us." Naruto interrupted. Sakura rolled her eyes. Her feelings towards "the dobe" as most referred to him as weren't nearly as bad as Ino's towards Sasuke, yet tantamount. Naruto irked her in ways that she didn't even know. He was irritating, annoying, obnoxious at the worst times, and a tad bit chauvinistic. Adding that to his arrogance and couple it with Sasuke Uchiha as his best friend and you have yourself a world class asshole.

"Look," she said completely disregarding the blonde and opting to look back at Sasuke. "It's the first day of a new year. Why don't you turn over a new leaf by leaving us alone for once?" she asked.

His face remained passive. "Go out with me."

"No," Sakura said in a singsongy voice. She looked over his shoulder and pointed. "But here comes a ton of girls that would be more than happy to." She smiled before going inside the school after Ino.

"You've got to keep him on a tighter leash, Sak." Ino whined as soon as the pinkette rounded the corner.

"I don't have him on any kind of leash and you did start it Ino." Sakura pointed out walking towards her locker.

"Oh sure, take his side!" Ino pouted. "One day those two are going to get what they deserve!" She watched Sakura open her locker and place things inside before voicing the thought she had been pondering. "How come you never gave it up to Sasuke?"

"Gave what up?" Sakura asked confused nevertheless keeping her eyes focused on fixing her locker.

Ino sighed. "You know, I'm beginning to think you're spending too much time around Naruto. His blonde hair might be contagious."

"Ino…you're a blonde."

"So,"

Sakura paused to stare back at her friend holding back a smile. "You're really living up to your hair color this morning aren't you?" she chuckled.

"Stop changing the subject! I mean, why haven't you had sex with Sasuke?"

Sakura slammed her locker closed and looked at her friend. "Are you kidding me? You, Ino Yamanaka, are asking me why I haven't slept with Sasuke Uchiha, a person who you cannot stand."

"Despite him being a complete dick he is a hot piece of ass. I couldn't be completely mad if you did." Ino confessed as the two began walking towards their first period when they noticed the halls filling.

"Well like I said I'm not interested in him like that. Besides, if I did that mean I'd be hanging around him more which means two things: you'd have to put up with him and I'd have to put up with Naruto and I am not willing to deal with all of that." Sakura said.

"The weirdest thing is…he doesn't have a little sister…so why in the hell was he wearing a Hello Kitty belt?" Ino asked. Sakura covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Un-fucking-believable," Ino said drumming her fingers on her desk. She glanced back at the clock and audibly sighed when she noted that it was 8:30, twenty minutes after class had officially started. And they were in class without a teacher. The other students didn't seem to mind, especially since it was a class full of seniors and they weren't as eager as the other grade levels to jump into the learning on an early Monday morning. Girls sat on each other's desks perfecting their makeup (way too much for Sakura's taste) while gossiping about parties, summer jobs, and of course Sasuke and Naruto. The guys were telling very descriptive stories (much to Sakura's dismay) about their sex flings and pointing out each girl in the class they wanted to fuck. Five guys had pointed at Sakura and six of them at Ino and when the duo had caught them pointing and staring at them, three of those guys winked and licked their lips. _Ew._ "Three months of no working and Mr. Hatake still can't manage to bring his ass here on time like the rest of us." Ino ranted digging her nails into the wood desk.

"Well, it's not like we wanted to do classwork anyway." Sakura added. "So, let's just enjoy the free time before all the strenuous work begins."

"You're right," Ino smiled before turning to face her. "Let's talk about your sex life or lack thereof."

"This again?" Sakura groaned. "You're more worried about my sex life than I am."

"I just can't seem to understand how you haven't even kissed a guy yet. I mean I can't remember a time where I wasn't sexually active."

"That's because you spend so much time on your back that it seeps out into the sheets." Sakura mumbled. Ino tugged her a lock of her pink shoulder length hair causing a yelp to emit from the green eyed girl's mouth. "Hey! I just got my hair growing back! Don't yank so hard!"

"I'm serious Sak! Once you experience the things that I and 95% of this world has, you won't remember what it was like in the before time." Ino gushed. "I mean how are you going to look going into college unexperienced and this isn't even about sex anymore; this about pure experience. You barely can look a hot guy in his eyes let alone talk to one. I'm just afraid without the right experience they'll corrupt you."

"You're corrupting me Ino." Sakura deadpanned.

"I think I have the perfect solution to your problem though," Ino continued disregarding the statement. "I know this guy who helps girls. You pay him a small fee and he teaches you everything you need to know."

Sakura didn't know where to begin about everything that was wrong with that statement. "I'm not going anywhere near anyone that you know and has to do with sex and just by pure curiosity who is this person?"

"Choji Akimichi."

Sakura blanched and leaned back in her seat. "Ino! Choji is repugnant1 He smells like gym socks, he eats with his mouth open, and he almost broke my finger because he wanted _my_ butterscotch pudding freshman year. And to add insult to injury, didn't you sleep with Choji at the back of the school bus when we went on that field trip last year?"

"Yes, but he is very kind, polite, and a caring person so he wouldn't judge you!" Ino added for effect.

"Look, I will do things on my own when I'm ready. There's no rush, not for me anyway." Sakura said.

The door to the classroom flew open and the infamous Kakashi Hatake strolled in sporting an apologetic smile. "Oh you're all here," he said scratching his head, his eyes crinkling in a humorous smile. "I know I'm late but there was-" he paused at the unbelieving stare his class gave him before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I had to show a transfer student to the class. Everybody welcome Kiba Inuzuka."

Ino sunk lower in her desk as Sakura leaned forward. "Looks, like your little fling is back ti bite you in the butt."

"Oh no, he already did that."

"Gross."

**This is my newest story and I feel really good about it! I hope you guys take the time to review! But, I would like to apologize if I offended anybody with the language used in this chapter or the crude jokes or the heavy talk of sex. I advise anyone who was offended to stop reading now because the jokes will get cruder, there will be even more talks of sex, and I can't promise that there won't be anything offensive but I can say that it is not intentional. Thanks, guys.**


	2. Know Me

The wonderful thing about Kakashi Hatake was, although he was their forever tardy homeroom teacher, he also doubled as an English, Mathematics, and Sakura's least favorite a Sex Ed teacher for many different grade level and it just so happened that senior year was her year to be taught about sex from the most perverted man she had ever met. And, as if that wasn't enough torment, she had the class as during sixth period which meant Ino was gone to her internship for the day and the pinkette was force to with go the trauma alone. _Well, at least it's my last class of the day. I'm sure forty-five minutes will breeze by._ She drummed her fingers on the table, eyes glued to the empty partner chair next to her. She really hoped that the seating arrangements were purely by chance and that she wouldn't be forced to make small talk with a partner that was less than compatible to her own work ethic for the entire year. She glanced around the class and noticed that the rest of the students were indeed sitting in twos. _Shit, maybe there's an odd number of students._ The bell signaling the start of class had her sighing in relief and surprisingly Mr. Hatake was already at his desk. _Of course he's on time when it comes to sex._

Suddenly the door yanked open revealing the last student of the class. "Ah, Naruto. I can't say I'm surprised." Kakashi smirked. Sakura sighed. She was proud of herself for making a schedule that successfully avoided Sasuke or the dobe and now her last class of the day just so happened to have the worse of the two. Her eyes lazily dragged to the seat next to her when she realized: it was the only seat left. She groaned as Kakashi pointed the blonde hair boy in her general direction. Great. That really was the icing on the cake.

"What up, buttercup?" the boy said slumping into his seat. "Fancy meeting you here. I would have thought your heart was too pristine for this class."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "First off, don't ever call me buttercup. Not even on your deathbed and secondly, I'm doing the same thing you're doing: trying to graduate. Of course that comes easier to some than for others." She said.

Naruto smirked and let out a humorless chuckle. "Oh, you hurt me." He said putting his hand over his heart. He looked around for a moment before training his eyes back to her emerald ones. "I knew there was a reason you looked different. I barely recognized you without that blonde shadow of yours."

Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled. "For your information, Ino is currently at her internship and besides she took this class already and passed with flying colors. I don't know why I'm even telling you all this. You know I don't like you and I know you don't like me."

"Hmm, that figures," he said ignoring her last statement. "It's no surprise she did pass seeing as how the smartest thing that ever came out of her mouth was a dick- FUCK!" Naruto yelped as he felt a foot stomping down hard on his own. Sakura smiled victoriously when everyone including the teacher looked his way.

"Yes, Naruto. That is precisely what this class is about. Fucking." Kakashi breathed. Sakura rolled her eyes at the giggles from some of the students and began pulling out her notebook. "Well, it's actually more about educating yourself but trust me I've heard some of your conversations in the hall and I know for a fact that 95% of you are more than aware of what and what not to do. However, that 5%-" at this Kakashi paused and looked at Sakura, "still needs education, so everybody will cooperate as needed. Just think of it as an easy 'A'…for most of you." At that he stared at Naruto.

"Ouch," Sakura and Naruto mumbled under their breaths.

"Now, I want each and every one of you to look at the person sitting next to you. This will be your partner for the entire year." The class was instantly filled with cheers from all tables except for one.

Sakura and Naruto groaned as they looked at each other. "I'm not doing all your work for you. I hope you know that." She said folding her arms.

Naruto scoffed. "How can you possibly do my work in Sex Ed. If anything you should be begging me to do your work, Saint Theresa."

"I would never beg you to do anything for me and also it's _Mother Theresa._" Sakura emphasized.

"Potato, potahto."

"Wow, no amount of hair dye can fix this much stupid."

"Ok, this class will explore many aspects such as human sexuality, sexual anatomy, reproduction, abstinence, and sexual activity. You will have three projects, two research papers, and only two tests so it is important that you do your best, especially on the projects since they are group grades and worth 40% of your overall grade." Kakashi went on. Sakura sighed. It was only the first day and the odds were against her. She was stuck in a class with Naruto, partnered with Naruto, and her grade solely depended on Naruto. Oh no, whether or whether not she graduates depended on Naruto Uzumaki. She could feel her fists clenching and her nerves getting on edge. "So today, I have prepared these surveys for each of you to take about your life. These questions are extremely personal so you have the option of not putting your name on it but if you want to you are more than welcome. This is just my way of gauging exactly where everyone is." Kakashi began passing the papers around and Sakura practically leapt out of her chair to receive hers.

She had been stuck in that rut. You know the feeling you get halfway through summer when you actually miss school? When you feel the need to learn something or do some type of school work was eminent? That's how Sakura had felt since early July. Her palms were itching at the satisfied feeling she'd getting feeling her pencil hit paper for the first time since late May. Even if it was one of those silly getting to know you surveys that the teachers had been giving them since the first day of freshman year. Sakura was aware that most teachers knew who she was already and failed to see the point in her even delving in the survey but she wasn't exactly complaining. She wrote her name at the top before briefly scanning the questions and feeling herself pale.

This was no getting to know you survey.

This was a sex survey.

Surveying about her sex life.

She immediately erased her name from the top opting to keep her anonymity. She looked around the room and noted everyone was already busy writing and some were already finishing up. Even Naruto was half way done with his. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and read the first question.

**Are you or have you ever been sexually active? **Sakura didn't hesitate to answer. _No._

**Have you ever kissed or partook in any kind of kissing, fondling, or heavy petting?** What the hell was heavy petting? Sakura tapped her pencil on the desk. She didn't want to be the only one person raising her hand to ask a question that obviously everyone knew the answer to. _I don't think so._

**Have you ever performed or received oral sex?** Sakura sat her pencil down and exhaled before rushing through the rest of the survey. She didn't even read the rest of the questions to know that her answer would be no. Curiously, she looked at the boy next to her to see his head on the desk and paper pushed to the corner. She glanced at his answers.

**Are you or have you ever been sexually active?** _Is this a joke? Hell, yeah._

**Have you ever kissed or partook in any kind of kissing, fondling, or heavy petting? **_All of the above._

**Have you ever performed or received oral sex? **_Lucky for them, I am a giver and a receiver._

**Have you ever had unprotected sex? **_Unfortunately, no._

**How many sexual partners have you had? **_3._

Sakura was taken aback by the Uzumaki's last answer. She could have sworn up and down that he was one of the biggest man whores she had the greatest misfortune of knowing next to Sasuke, but here revealed on his paper to her and anyone else who would read it, was the truth: Naruto wasn't a man whore…well not that much of one anyway. Her mind instantly began wondering over the reasons why his number was so low. She had seen numerous of girls on his arms and an even larger number of girls making out with him before, after, and some times during school. _Maybe the girls turned him down._ Sakura smirked in satisfaction but quickly shook her head. Despite how annoying and rude he was, she had to admit the blonde was very handsome and had the sex appeal of one of those main characters in erotica books. _Where in the hell did that come from?_ She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand as she unintentionally stared at her partner. _Could it be that he actually chose to sleep with three girls?_ Sakura thought back to freshman year. She remembered him dating a girl by the name of Hinata until the end of the year when she broke up with him for cheating on her. That was already two girls that he had slept with. So who was the third?

She was daydreaming and thinking so hard while staring at the boy that she didn't realize he was staring back. "Whyyyy are you staring at me?" he asked in a singsongy voice. She jumped slightly and frowned.

"I wasn't. I was daydreaming and I so happened to be staring in your general direction." She lied.

"Right." He said not believing a word she said but shrugging nonetheless. Interest piqued, he swiftly grabbed her paper and began reading her answers,

Sakura gasped reaching for the sheet. "That is supposed to remain anonymous!" she hissed before blushing in embarrassment as she watched his facial expression as he perused her answers. He clicked his tongue and slid the paper back towards her.

"You really are an innocent virgin." He said.

"And what's wrong with that!" she folded her arms.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it. Some guys like that. Hell, apparently Sasuke likes it since he's bent on having you." Naruto said leaning back in his chair interlocking his fingers behind his head.

"Do you like it?" She couldn't stop it. She knew the error that she had made the moment the last word had left her pink lips. Her face felt hotter and she mentally kicked herself. Why should she care what he liked?

His eyes widened slightly before he turned his head to stare at her mouth slightly parted. She didn't know what to make of the expression and felt even more aggravated that she didn't know what he was thinking at this time. She settled for avoiding his gaze and staring straightforward before saying, "My mind isn't innocent." She breathed a sigh of relief when Kakashi came towards them to collect their papers and quickly got rid of her own before gasping when the dobe also turned his in with his name scrawled across the top. "Your name was still on that!" she said unbelievingly.

"And…"

"And…you don't care." She stated rather than asked. Naruto was very open about his sex life and she didn't know why it had surprised her that he wasn't ashamed to stand by what he wrote.

"Now that I have collected you all's papers. Let's begin the lesson for the day." Kakashi said dimming the lights and starting the PowerPoint. Sakura began jotting down notes and realized that Naruto was still sitting there motionless just staring at the board.

"Hey!" she whispered flicking him in his head. "If you're going to be my partner, you need to take notes so we can actually have a chance of passing."

He rubbed the sore spot before looking back at her reassuringly. "I have photographic memory, I'll have you know." Sakura looked at him warily before he continued. "How do you think I can remember the exact size and color of the bra you had on sophomore year when Choji accidentally wasted his water on your white t-shirt?" He looked down at her chest before looking back up at her. "And might I say my how you've grown."

She turned red with rage and embarrassment before hitting him in the shoulder. "You forget that! You wipe that memory out of your head right now and don't you ever think or mention that again!" she hissed.

He smirked and shrugged. "Sorry, once it's in there it stays forever." He remained quiet for the next five minutes as her note taking and worrying about whether or not he really did have the memory of her boobs planted in his mind continued before he spoke again. "Do you really want to know what I think? About you being a virgin?" Sakura stared at her paper not wanting to answer nor look into his eyes. For all she knew this could be a trap; a ploy to set her up so he can go back and tell people about her small moment of weakness and how she actually cared about her opinion but to her shock, he continued. "I like it." He said simply. "I guess you can say I respect you a little because it takes a lot of willpower to hold on to it for as long as you have. I mean you're not just giving it away like Ino and that is respectable." Sakura found herself looking at Naruto Uzumaki for the first time in a new light. He actually had a side to him that was sex-crazed, a potential frat boy hung over from partying, or a complete asshole. He actually could be respectable and moral. "On the other hand, if you did have sex you wouldn't be so much of a raging bitch all the time." _And now I take back everything I just thought._

She frowned. "You should spend less time trying to get into girls' pants and more time working on your personality. At least then you'd be a little bit tolerable."

"And you should spend more time _trying _to get into guys' pants and less time bitching at me for trying to get into girls' pants. You'd find yourself so much happier once you find a life of your own." He said nonchalantly. Sakura opened her mouth to reply when she realized the lights had come back on and nearly half of the class had already exited.

"Great, I miss the rest of the lecture because of you." Sakura sighed packing up her bag.

"Indeed you did," Kakashi said approaching the two. "You two seemed so deep into your own personal conversation that I decided not to deprive everyone else by stopping my own. Luckily for you, I only assigned one of your two research papers. Everyone was assigned a topic to research. Sakura you got abstinence-"

"Well that's not surprising," Naruto mumbled.

"-and Naruto you got crabs." A series of giggles emitted from a group of girls as they exited the class and Sakura smirked at the unintended pun. Naruto's mouth dropped open and he groaned.

"Can you not say that out loud?"

**How was it? To answer some questions: yes this story is Sakura and Naruto. Yes, there will be sex scenes (possibly more detailed scenes will be moved to AsianFanfiction). That's all I'm gonna say though. I don't want to ruin anything or give off any hints.**


	3. Watch Me

"No. That is my absolute and final answer, Ino. N-O spells no and that's what I mean." Sakura said walking around the girl to lie back down on her bed. She was putting her foot down this time and there was no way Ino was going to guilt trip her into another one of her hair brained schemes. Ino huffed, irritation clearly plaguing her normally gorgeous features and made her way towards the bed before plopping down next to the pinkette.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why you won't go!" Ino said holding her pointer finger up in the air as if to justify her statement.

Sakura turned over so that she was laying on her back, in order to see her best friend's face. She smiled victoriously before rubbing her chin. "Hmm, let's see. I don't like parties. The people are rude. The girls are slutty. There'll be drugs and alcohol. My mom would never let me go. The music would be too loud. The smell of sex would be evident in the air. I don't like people. You will inevitably ditch me like you do at every slightly social event I am graced to attend with you. Ino Yamanaka" Sakura said spitting out all of the reasons she could spew out at the moment.

Ino folded her arms in defeat. "Geez, I only asked for one." Ino had been unsuccessfully trying to coerce Sakura into going to a "killer" party and it had only been the first day of school. Who throws a party on a Monday night, let alone the first day of school? Sakura, thankfully, had plenty of reasons to deny the invitation and was glad that the biggest reason was that her mother would never in a million years allow her within several feet of a hormone-infested, adult-less party. "This isn't just any old party Sakura! This isn't one of those fuddy-duddy high school parties where you are graced by the presence of people you can't stand and where you see the guys and say been there done that!"

Sakura tilted her head slightly. "How many people have you slept with exactly?"

"This is a college party!" Ino continued blatantly ignoring the girl's question. "This place will be filled with people we don't know! We can be anybody we want. We can act any way we want and no one would be the wiser. You can recreate your entire sad sad image and become the free and outgoing person I know you can be! And think of the college guys! Experienced college guys!"

"Ok," Sakura said standing up to look down at the blonde, "you telling an unexperienced sexless girl about the experienced guys that will be at the party is not helping your case. I don't want to be groped and felt up by some random guy that's drunk out of his mind! I don't want to go Ino and that's final."

Ino sighed dejectedly before standing up in defeat. "You're right forehead," she said walking towards the balcony door and looking out of its window. "It was selfish of me to try to drag you into my fun." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she cautiously watched the girl stroll around the room casually. "I'll just go to the party all alone and get drunk without the watchful eye of my friend." _So that's what she's playing at! Oh, that is such a low blow! _"I suppose I'll be able to find my way home with a .19 blood alcohol level and hey if not I'm sure one of the college guys would be happy to take me home…that is if I ever make it home-"

"Ok! Fine! Fine! I'll take you to the damn party!" Sakura gave in.

Ino jumped up and squealed clapping her hand like a five year old. "AND you'll go inside the party and try to have a good time." She added as an afterthought.

"Yes," Sakura sighed.

"AND you'll stay until I say it's time to go." Ino added.

"Within reason."

"AND you'll-"

"Don't. Push. It."

Ino held her hands up in defense. She wasn't getting exactly what she wanted from her best friend but it was a start.

"How am I even going to pull this off? My mom will never let me get anywhere near a party. You know that better than I do." Sakura added. Ino thought for a moment before smiling that terrifying smile that Sakura had nightmares about. It was the same smile that had gotten them in trouble before numerous of times. It was the smile of a girl with a plan, a poorly put together and 95% sure to fail plan. "Whatever you're thinking the answer is no." Sakura said shaking her head furiously.

"Calm down. We will simply tell your mom that you're going over to my house to work on a project like we've done time and time before. It's full proof. Your mom will think you're working on a project late and you'll be back home no later than 1 a.m." Ino said as if she had figured out the best plan in the world.

Sakura thought the idea over before nodding. "I have to admit that actually does seem like a good plan." She grabbed her car keys off the desk. "But, what about my clothes." She said looking down at her sweats and paint stained school t-shirt. "I know you didn't plan on having me wear this to the party nor would I let you drag me into one looking like this."

Ino brushed off the girl with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry. You can find something to wear at my house. I have about a million outfits that I don't wear and a ton of shoes."

"Ino, you're two sizes smaller than me! There's no way I'm going to be able to fit anything you have!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Forehead, have you forgotten that I am top heavy?" the blonde asked gesturing towards her massive chest. "All we have to do is a little waist cinching and it'll fit fine."

"Wow that sounds extremely painful."

**XXX**

The plan had worked effortlessly. Sakura's mom had allowed to the two to leave without hesitation and the two were off to the Yamanaka house. Ino's house was way bigger than Sakura's yet too small to be a mansion or an estate. Sakura remembered when she first came over, Ino had explained to her that they only had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a den, a living room, a game room, two studies, two kitchens, three dining rooms, and four massive walk in closets. Only. Needless to say, Sakura couldn't believe that a family of three could use so much space but all in all it was more that Ino was the family all by herself seeing as how her parents were almost never home. Ino's father was an accountant to the stars and spent most his time in different countries and states following celebrities around and doing their…taxes and Ino's mother was a top tier wedding planner for the rich and wealthy and spent most of her time traveling as well. So it was basically Ino's home, free for her to do whenever and whatever she wanted. However, Ino being the social butterfly she was hated the solitude and frequently spent time at the Haruno's residence much to Sakura's enjoyment and sometimes dismay.

Sakura sat on Ino's queen size bed as the blonde rifled through her bedroom closet for something "college guy suitable" as she put it. Finally, the fashionista herself emerged holding two outfits in her hands. "Well, what do you think?" Ino beamed looking at the articles of clothing.

"Their…nice…where's the rest of them?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.

Ino rolled her eyes before throwing one of the outfits to her. "Oh, don't be such a prude, Sak." She said before shedding her clothes and squeezing into the tight tube dress. "I'll have you know that is one of the modest outfits I own."

Sakura scoffed before looking at the clothes in great detail. The shirt wasn't really a shirt but more of a bra if you asked her. Ino had corrected her and told her it was in fact a bralette top and it was very age appropriate for their age. To this, Sakura had once again scoffed. The other piece of clothing was a black flare skirt that was long enough to cover her butt, which was a relief, but was still short enough to make her feel uncomfortable. The only part of the ensemble that Sakura agreed with was the black shoes that was a mixture of a sneaker and a wedge heel. Gathering the items, Sakura opted to change inside of Ino's bathroom. Though they had been best friends for a while and Sakura had seen Ino naked numerous of times, against her will granted, she was still very uncomfortable with the idea of someone seeing her naked. She quickly undressed and pulled on the outfit before looking at herself in the mirror. Her shoulders were exposed, her stomach was exposed and she didn't feel comfortable showing this much leg and thigh. She could feel the eyes of several horn dogs at the party eying her like a piece of meat and she was alone in her best friend's bathroom. Sighing, she exited and walked back into Ino's room to see the blonde fully dressed and putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Ino looked her up and down before smiling satisfactorily.

"I must admit, you do pull that outfit off quite well." Ino said giving her a thumbs up. "How do you feel?"

"I can barely breathe, that's how I feel." Sakura said with an exasperated breath.

"Well, you _look_ like a whole new woman. You should dress up and curl your hair more often. It suits you."

"Thanks mom, now can we just go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Sakura said folding her arms across her chest self-consciously. She was so glad she kept an extra zip up jacket in the car.

**XXX**

"So, I've been meaning to ask you," Sakura voiced once they were on the road. "How did you even know about this college party? You don't know any college people."

Ino smiled devilishly. "Never underestimate me dear Sakura. I happen to know a few college people actually."

Sakura nodded her head. "Right, and whose, pray tell, party are we attending tonight, and might I add that this is still against my will." Ino bit her bottom lip refusing to answer. Sakura peered at her before glancing back at the road. "Well?"

"Well…." Ino dragged out. "It's Itachi's party."

Silence.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Breathless.

"Sakura?"

Unresponsive.

"…Sakura?"

Rage.

Brake.

Sakura's foot slammed on the brake causing both of the girls to lurch forward and the following cars behind them to blow their horns furiously. "WE'RE GOING TO THE FUCKING UCHIHA ESTATE? DON'T YOU THINK THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A PIECE OF INFORMATION I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE KNOWN?"

"Sakura! Drive! You're causing a traffic jam!" Ino exclaimed holding her head as if her hair might lose its luster at any moment.

Sakura turned on her emergency lights allowing the cars to drive around her. Ignoring the death looks she received from each passing driver, the pinkette narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "We're going to the Uchiha estate. Do you know what that means? Yes, Itachi will be there but you know who else? Sasuke his little brother or have your sex crazed hormones clogged your brain so that you so inconveniently forgot that detail! And if Sasuke is there so will Naruto which means the whole fan girl band wagon will not be so far. I'm turning this car around." The Haruno said reaching for the gear shift.

"Don't think about Naruto and that chicken ass best friend of his! Think about Itachi and his friends! Besides, you promised and your guilt wouldn't dare leave me alone with them!" Ino tried.

Sakura exhaled. On the one hand she had to admit that Itachi was always handsome to her and was less of a pain then his sibling and if the party was as big as Ino had described it there would be no chances of any run-ins with Sasuke or Naruto. Hesitantly, she switched the gear back to drive and began to proceed on towards their destination. Ino smiled triumphantly and returned to checking her makeup in the mirror. "So is this what this is about?" Sakura asked suddenly. "You're trying to get into Itachi's pants?"

Ino scoffed. "Oh, please. Itachi's nowhere near my type."

"Couldn't get him could you?"

"Not if he was the only fish in the sea and I had the hook all baited." Ino confessed. Sakura laughed lightly. She had always knew Itachi of all people would never fall for Ino's charms. "He's a deep thinker. He's philosophical and smart which means he isn't going to just fuck anyone."

"Here's an idea. Stop think with your vagina and think with your head. If you really want to date Itachi then-"

"Whoa who said anything about dating?" Ino interrupted. Now it was Sakura's turn to scoff. "Itachi is more your speed anyway. Actually, I think that'd be a great guy for you. You're both smart and no doubt he's experienced but at the same time he isn't ravenous. You don't see him just giving free rides to any one on his rollercoaster. Only a select few of people get tickets."

"Ok, first, that analogy was enough to scar me for life. Second, Itachi is a man before all other things and it wouldn't surprise me if he did have multiple sex partners and thirdly, can we please change the subject? I rather not talk about Itachi's sexual adventures when I'm only minutes away from being face to face with him.

"Ok, ok. Let's talk about today. How was the rest of school after I left?" Ino mused.

"Nothing short of horrible," Sakura confessed. "This internship you have is the best thing to happen to you and the worst thing to happen to me."

"That bad?"

"I have sex Ed class with Naruto." Sakura deadpanned.

"What does he need that class for? If there's anyone that knows about getting VD it's that kid." Ino said.

Sakura had considered mentioning to Ino that according to Naruto, he had only in fact slept with three people compared to her high body count in the late fifties but decided against it. She smirked. "Funny, he said something similar along the lines about you." Ino's smile quickly faded as she glared at the open road. "I digress, we're going to be partners for the entire year."

"That's torture of its own kind." Ino said sounding slightly sympathetic.

"Despite how much I hate the idea of having to be stuck with the dobe until the end of the school year, he was actually more tolerable than I expected." Sakura confessed as she turned into the long driveway she remembered to lead to the Uchiha Estate. Ino raised an eyebrow curiously but never made an attempt to further the conversation so the two remained quiet until they reached the circular driveway in front of the mansion styled home. There was a good amount of cars parked out front already, she'd guess at least fifty, and people were scattered around the front yard, sitting on the hue water fountain, and sprawled across the steps holding red solo cups and dancing to the blaring bass of rock music pouring from inside. Sakura swallowed a lump that she wasn't even aware of. She hadn't expected parties to look the spitting image of how they did on television and in movies. The media portrayed the hell out of adolescent bashes and they did a hell of a good job of it. She suddenly felt insecure about her outfit and being exposed especially when there were so many intimidating and more beautiful college women present. Ino was intimidating enough, but couple her with actual college babes and Sakura didn't stand a chance.

_Stand a chance at what? I'm only here to babysit Ino and that's it. I'm not trying to hook up or anything. Not that I would know the first thing about that anyway. _No matter how much she told herself that, she couldn't help but wish she had the social skills to at least do some harmless flirting. She snapped out of her reverie when she noticed Ino was exiting the car shouting her 'hellos' to a group of people hanging by the stairs. Sakura slowly emerged from the car, arms wrapped securely around her person, and quickly made her way to the trunk, pulling on her jean jacket. She sighed in relief at the feeling of being more clothed. She immediately felt like less people were looking at her. To her horror, however, when she closed the trunk of the car, Ino had vanished into thin air. Sakura looked towards the group of people by the stairs and felt her expression falter when she noticed the blonde wasn't there either. _I knew it. This is exactly what I told her would happen._ She just knew Ino would abandon her in a house full of strangers. Sakura debated on whether or not she should go and look for the girl or just leave but ended up doing the former since she really couldn't go home dressed like…this.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura made her way up the steps ignoring the looks of interest people were giving her and the few cat calls and wolf whistles. Of course, there was nothing that could prepare her for the scene inside the house. The first thing she noticed was the smothering billows of smoke wafting in the atmosphere from the few people that had decided to take up cigarettes, hookah, or the people's choice…marijuana. Sakura coughed inside her fist before she was able to slightly tolerate the horrendous odor. People were perched against walls, red cups in hand and socializing. There were couples aplenty on couches, chairs, and tables practically having sex in front of everyone…ok so maybe that was an over exaggeration but their make out sessions were so graphic it was hard for her to tear her eyes away. Not only were there girls and guys swapping saliva but there were guys with other guys and girls with other girls. Sakura had never been one to ridicule someone for their sexual orientation but she had never seen such a display of affection publicly before. One of the guys making out with another guy had skin as pale and eyes and hair as dark as Sasuke Uchiha's but by the way he was dressed, black crop top revealing his toned belly and black tights, she immediately ruled out the youngest Uchiha. Said guy opened one of his eyes lazily and when his black orbs land on her person, she quickly decided it was time to move on to a different area of the house. The dining room no longer resembled one seeing as how all of the furniture had been cleared out to form a sort of dance room. The smell in that room was so thick but she couldn't quite place it. Bodies grinded against each other roughly and Sakura immediately felt her cheeks warm up at the intense expressions on the faces of the party goers.

"My, my my," a voice said in her ear causing her to visibly tense. "What on earth is Sakura Haruno doing at a party like this?" A hand was placed firmly on her shoulder yet it didn't feel like an attempt at flirting but more of a display of protectiveness and security. Sakura tilted her head up to see long black hair and black eyes.

"Itachi," she said with a small sigh of relief. He gave her a reassuring smirk before displaying his usual expression of indifference. "I'm not really…at your party if you know what I mean." She said turning her head to look back at the gyrating young adults.

"Unfortunately, I do." He said in his deep and calming voice. "I am aware of a certain blonde friend of yours running around here like a girl gone wild and I'm sure she found some way to guilt trip you into coming here."

Sakura smiled. Itachi knew her so well without even trying…it was either that or he was extremely good at reading people. She suddenly frowned. "Have you seen Ino? She was supposed to stay by my side."

The eldest Uchiha shook his head and began steering her in a different direction. "Fortunately, I only caught a glimpse of her." He successfully maneuvered them through the hordes of people tossing around things, jumping off of furniture and running throughout the area.

"You know, this doesn't really seem like your type of…gathering." Sakura said as she noticed they were in the near empty kitchen now. There were tons of bottles of alcohol on the center island and a trashcan full of red cups and disposable shot glasses. The snack table was virtually nonexistent seeing as all that remained were a handful of potato chips and twelve empty boxes of pizza.

Itachi leaned against the kitchen door and folded his arms. "It isn't. In fact this isn't really my party. I simply provided a location. Everyone else took care of everything else. I'm 23 years old. These type of parties aren't really my thing anymore. They barely were in the first place."

Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to comment when a loud crashing noise was heard from the foyer. Itachi lazily pushed the kitchen door open peering his head out in curiosity before stepping back in and looking at her. "Try not to find any trouble. Your friend will cause enough for the both of you." He said before exiting the room. Sakura had generally always liked Itachi better than Sasuke. It wasn't like she hated Sasuke and it wasn't like she had a crush on Itachi but the differences between them were noticeable and she favored Itachi's personality over his brother's. Itachi seemed reasonable and sensible. Sasuke on the other hand had both of these qualities but he was also arrogant, a bit chauvinistic, and egotistical as opposed to his level headed brother. Sakura grabbed a plastic cup and eyed the alcohol before shaking her head in refusal and opting for some soda out of the fridge. She was so deep in her thought on whether to choosing Ginger Ale, cola, or a fruit drink that she failed to hear the door swing open and soft footsteps approach.

"My dick just died," a throaty voice said in her ear as a rock hard body pressed against her bent form, "can I bury it in your ass?" Said person than proceeded to smack her butt. Sakura reddened before doing the first thing she thought of.

She kneed him. In his special place. She heard the assailant groan and fall to the floor as she smiled in victory and whipped her head around to analyze him.

Of course.

"Naruto! I ought to castrate you!" she exclaimed glaring down at the blue eyed idiot.

Naruto opened one eye and glared back at her as he clutched his crotch. "How in the hell was I supposed to know it was you! I see an ass in a tight black skirt and I attack!" Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly grabbed his hands helping him up and he climbed up the counter to sit down. "What are you even doing here? You don't even go to parties."

Sakura huffed as she reached in the freezer for some ice. "I'm taking care of Ino."

"What are you her babysitter?" he asked as he began to unzip his pants. Sakura nearly dropped the bag of ice as she watched him carefully. Getting an eyeful of Naruto's dick was not what she expected from the night.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed covering her eyes with her one free hand.

Naruto looked at her as if she were a five year old. "I'm trying to see if my balls are still there, Kung Fu Panda." He said fondling himself. A sly smirk appeared across his face. "Unless you want to do that for me. Frowning, Sakura grabbed the top of his pants opening them slightly and dumped the whole bag of ice inside. Naruto let out a yelp as he attempted to shake the loose cubes out. "Fine. Fine. Note taken." There was a comfortable silence between them as Sakura finally poured her beverage and Naruto extracted the melting ice from his crotch. But of course, nothing good lasts forever. "Why are you drinking soda? Let loose for once. Have some vodka or a beer at least."

Sakura looked up from her drink to see the Uzumaki watching her. "First of all, like I said I'm watching Ino. Meaning I'm the designated driver. Besides, vodka smells too strong and as for beer…I'm trying to stay away from yeast."

"So am I." Naruto said matter of fact.1

"You're gross," Sakura said catching the innuendo.

Naruto grinned. "Look at you though, seriously Sakura-chan. You're at a party dressed like _that_ and you're wearing a cardigan like an old grandma and sipping ginger ale. You might as well have been at a retirement home."

"What do you mean dressed like _that_?" Sakura mocked folding her arms. Naruto hopped off the counter and began to approach the pinkette who couldn't help but back away from the mischievous look in his eye. "Naruto, what are you-" Her words were cut off when he suddenly stripped off her jacket revealing all of her outfit. "Hey!" Sakura shouted folding her arms and blushing embarrassedly.

"I mean have you seen yourself," Naruto continued as he walked back towards the counter. He gave a small wolf whistle before returning his gaze on her. Sakura took in his heavily lidded eyes and his lingering gaze. _Is Naruto….flirting with me? It has to be the liquor._

Sakura wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She opened her mouth only to close it. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders before kissing her neck. _Whaat is happening…_

"Sakura have I ever told you that you have the most amazing shoulders?" he purred in her ear. Sakura's face was completely beet red and she found that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't speak or move. Shockingly though, she found that she really didn't want to move away. _What am I thinking! This is Naruto! _

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two turned their head to see Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired man stood there in the doorway of the kitchen, face holding obvious irritation. Sakura suddenly felt guilty, taking in consideration of Sasuke's feelings for her. There she was practically being felt up by his best friend, no matter how intoxicated Naruto was it wasn't right. Naruto removed his hands from Sakura's shoulders and smirked walking away from the pinkette altogether. "Nah, I was just fucking with Sakura just to see her all squeamish."

_Ok, that was not what I expected._

So, Naruto was fucking with her. She should have been relieved…and yet…

Sakura excused herself from two before walking back out into the midst of the party before she realized that Naruto had never given her jacket back. Rather than face those two again, Sakura decided to go on without it. She needed to find Ino. She was ready to go. Looking at her watch, she groaned. It was barely 11:30 and Ino had promised to leave the party around 12:30. That meant she had an entire hour left of trying to find something productive to do. _I could always just wait in the car._ Sakura felt her person for her car keys but then realized the keys were also inside the jacket that Naruto had stolen. Sighing, Sakura opted to lean against the wall for a few moments of solitude. She was only going to close her eyes for a few minutes.

Just a few minutes.

That's it.

**XXX**

It had been more than a few minutes she had reasoned. She was able to come to this conclusion after realizing, when she finally awoke, that she was no longer leaning against the Uchiha's very comfortable wall but sprawled out on the couch sandwiched and slightly on top of the making out couples. "Seriously? Who falls asleep at a party?" she heard a female voice drawled out. Sakura whimpered as she frantically tried to untangle her body from the limbs but to no avail. She looked around the room to see complete and utter chaos. Expensive paintings and vases were smashed and shattered, the grand chandelier from the foyer had been torn down and someone had ran through a wall. They literally ran through the wall. There was a huge body shaped hole in one of the walls. Sakura's eyes darted around the madness. She looked to see if Ino was anywhere in sight but the blonde had performed the best magician's act that was a running gag for the entire night. Sakura felt a burly hand run through her scalp and she let out a scream as she saw a man next to her pulling Cheetos out of her hair. She had to get out of here. Find Ino and leave. That was the mission. She looked at her watch and found herself screaming as she realized it was a quarter past two. Pushing past the bodies, she ended up crawling on the floor and under the coffee table away from the couch orgy before she was finally standing on her two feet.

A hard chuckled frazzled her and she whipped her head around to see Naruto covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. "You have chips in your hair." He stated pulling a chip out and popping it into his mouth.

Sakura let out a frustrated groan. "Have you seen Ino? I have to get the fuck out of here." She asked desperately.

"No, not that I've been looking for her anyway." He answered.

Sakura rested her hands on her temples and sighed. "How can this night get any worse?" she yelled looking up towards the ceiling.

As if on cue glass shards went flying into the room from the windows being smashed. People went screaming as herds of police officers began to file in. "POLICE! NOBODY MOVE!" Sakura's eyes widened and she could have sworn she heard Naruto curse. Of course, instead of cooperating, everyone began to run out and around the house stealing as much as they can and heading for their cars or the surrounding heavily treed area. "THEY GOT DRUGS AND ALCOHOL! ARREST AS MANY AS POSSIBLE!"

Naruto immediately grabbed Sakura's wrist and began to pull her down the hall. "Come on we got to get the fuck out of here!" he said.

"Wait! We can't leave without Ino!" Sakura said pulling out of his grasp.

"Are you kidding me? The same Ino that ditched you all night! She'll be fine! If you stay here any longer you're going to be fucked!" Naruto exclaimed. As if to prove his point, a random guy ran up to them and pushed Sakura down stealing one of her shoes and then running out of the door.

"Hey that was my shoe!" she yelled unbelievingly.

"Look, I'm going outside to start my car. If you and Ino aren't there in two minutes you're on your own." He said leaving her alone in the hallway. Sakura scoffed as he quickly got up and ran around the frantic teens trying to escape persecution. She didn't need Naruto. She had her own getaway car…..that required keys….that was in the jacket…that Naruto had. Fuck, she needed him. She needed him bad.

She ran upstairs, cautious to avoid being seen by the cops and began kicking in bedroom doors in hopes to find the blonde girl. After searching three rooms, she had finally found the girl in the fourth one pulling on her dress. Sakura didn't even want to know who or what Ino was doing in that room, she just hastily grabbed her arm and began dragging the girl downstairs. "Where in the hell have you been all night! The fucking cops are here and it's past 1 a.m.! Naruto is about to leave our ass!"

"I'm sorry but I met this-"

"INO!" Sakura shouted angrily. "We're about to get arrested! Stop think with your vagina and run!" The girls ran…wobbled since they both only had one shoe on each, outside to see several cars peeling out and several people being pushed inside of squad cars. Sakura immediately searched for Naruto but found that the blonde stayed true to his words and had left them. She looked towards the area her car was parked and found it was no longer there. "Where in the hell is my car!" she exclaimed to Ino who looked as dumbfounded as her.

Two calloused hands gripped the girls by the back of their necks and a deep chuckle rumbled from the body behind them. Sakura closed her eyes and said a small prayer before looking over her shoulder slowly and wincing.

"You girls are coming with me." The cop smiled devilishly before shoving them towards a squad car.

**XXX**

They were released but Sakura was pissed. They had been driven downtown. They had mug shots taken. They were held in a cell for thirty minutes and only after the cops had ran drug tests and blood alcohol tests on them, she was slightly surprised that Ino hadn't drank or taken anything, had the cops agreed to drive them home; home, where Sakura's mother was angrily awaiting for them. Sakura had several things to be angry about: having a small dent in her criminal record, having no idea where her car was, but if there was anything her anger was displaced at in its entirety it was at the blonde sitting in the cop car next to her.

Sakura sat broodingly staring out the window watching as the familiarity of her subdivision whirred by. She could feel Ino staring at her but she refused to accept any apology or anything from the blonde at this moment.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered loud enough for her to hear. "You can't really still be mad. We were released and the cops said that at most we'll only have a disturbing the peace infraction on our record."

Sakura closed her eyes and turned to face forward. She opened her eyes slowly and began grinding her teeth. "If I am angry," she said gritting her teeth, "it would be because…I had no intention…whatsoever to attend this party…and now…after losing my shoe-"

"Actually it was my shoe…"

"-and my car," Sakura continued glaring at the girl, "and after being arrested…I have to go home and face my mother…and still have to go to school in two hours whereas your parents couldn't give two fucks about what just happened."

And for the first time, Ino had nothing to say.

Sakura had almost wished the ride didn't have to end once they reached her home. She could see her mother staring at them as they approached the front door through the kitchen window and she had never seen so much anger in her life. Sakura twisted the door knob and led Ino to the kitchen where her mother was standing in her house robe drinking a cup of tea. The two girls sat at the table silently as they awaited Ms. Haruno's fury.

"I don't think…I even have to say anything." Ms. Haruno said after a moment. She poured the rest of her tea down the sink and placed the cup on the counter before folding her arms and staring at the two. "It was my understanding that you would be going to Ino's house for a project, an idea that I would have actually refused knowing how Ino's parents are both out of town but seeing as how you are both near adulthood I figured that you'd make the responsible decision but apparently I was wrong." She held her hands out towards Sakura. "Your car keys. You are not allowed to drive anymore for the rest of the school year."

Sakura grimaced before looking up at her mother. "I actually don't have my keys let alone know where my car is." She confessed.

Ms. Haruno closed her eyes and sighed before reopening them. "Ino, you are never allowed over at this house again and Sakura you are never to go to Ino's house. You two cannot communicate over phone, email, nothing. In fact the only time you two are allowed to talk is during school but only because I have no jurisdiction there."

"But Ms. Haruno-"

"Goodbye…Ino." Sakura's mom said putting her foot down. Ino slowly got up from her seat and exited the house. "I'm very disappointed in you Sakura. Now, go upstairs and get ready for school."

As Sakura made her way up the stairs, the only thing she could bring herself to think about is how she would have to ride the school bus with freshman in an hour or two.

**Wow! This chapter was long! It took two days to write but a month of brainstorming. I'm so excited to get this out that I may have overlooked some spelling and grammar errors. But what do you guys think?**


End file.
